


Seeing Heaven

by Duskythesomething



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, SparklingSalt - Freeform, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskythesomething/pseuds/Duskythesomething
Summary: a dumb little soulmate au thought of at like, 2 am





	Seeing Heaven

Y'know how everyone is supposed to have a red string of fate? Some little red line, connecting each and every person to some other person who was meant to be theirs for life, somehow, someday? Those don't exist. What everyone does have, though, are wings. Not usable, not particularly visible. But there.

And the only way to see them, was to find your soulmate. Once you had established a connection with the person you were meant to spend your life loving, both yours and their wings would become bright and shiny and visible for everyone to see. Some people had multiple soulmates. Some people didn't have any, and were born with wings splayed and smiles on their all-loving faces.

PBG thought it was all bullshit. It existed, of course, shown clearly by the fluttery white and ginger wings sprouting from Mai's shoulders, and the delicate pink and golden ones crested on Hana. Even Continue? had wings; the trio of them sprouting white, orange, and grey feathers in similar stature. What PBG didn't understand was why his had never appeared. Several times in his life he'd thought he'd found his soulmate, only to wake up disappointed finding nothing but the usual freckles on his body.

The first was a pink-haired little girl who laughed joyfully and wore ribbons in her hair. The second was a boy with brown eyes and messy hair who played video games and never once judged him. Briefly he'd considered if a dog could be a soulmate, but no matter how many puppies he pet, his shoulders remained featherless.

"Hey, Peebs? You all good, dude?" A voice shook the lanky boy from his thoughts. He rubbed his eyes, casting an apologetic smile towards his friends. They were all sat in a club meeting, attempting to discuss the upcoming gaming convention. Attempting was the key word there.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm all good, no worries!" PBG called out, leaning back in his seat and stretching out his body with a satisfying crack. He continued, "I guess I'm just a little distracted today, that's all."

Hana piped up curiously, "Something on your mind?"

The brunet boy shrugged, he didn't really want to talk about it, but from the inquisitive stares he was receiving from his group of friends, he might as well. "Well, everyone supposedly has a soulmate, right? How do you know if you've found them?"

"You get wings, duh." Paul's voice chimed from where he was tangled up in his boyfriends, all lazily draped over each other.

"Well yeah, but that's not what I mean. You're supposed to have like, an intimate encounter with the person or uh, people, right? What counts as intimate?" He shook his head, finding only shrugs from Continue? and Hana.

A particular voice made his heart pause in its beating for a second, and PBG's eyes turned to the sparkling figure who spoke, "You could always just kiss a bunch of people, see if that works." Jared laughed, running a hand through his perfectly-tousled hair. As much as Peebs would've been blessed for Jared to be his soulmate, the pair had interacted tons together, and neither of them bore wings. Then again, how intimate had they been? Hana and Mai both claimed that their sets of feathers appeared after a late-night pillow fort cuddle session, and Continue? claimed that it just happened one day during "presidential business", whatever that was supposed to mean coming from those three.

"I don't think I'd like to go around kissing everyone I see, Jared." He huffed, turning away. He didn't even want to think of kissing Jared, lest a blush begin to creep over his skin. Maybe he could ask Ian and Caddy from Hidden Block? They'd both received theirs-a muted grey and copper-speckled-black, respectively-close to when they'd met years ago.

Voices continued, but not really directed towards him, so he settled for leaning back in his seat, arms crossed, mind zoning out to somewhere far away. He wondered what Jared's wings would look like... Probably iridescent and glittery, or maybe some kind of holographic rainbow. Something to match his flamboyant personality, Peebs was sure. The idea of Jared finding a soulmate made his gut twist, though he couldn't piece together why. Eventually he settled on an idea, that Jared was one of his closest friends, that's why he was concerned. That boy deserved someone truly special, that much was certain.  
The sick feeling in his stomach remained as a dull ache, though.

PBG stood, drawing eyes towards him. His face flushed slightly with embarrassment, and he shrugged apologetically to his club-mates, "I'm not really feeling so great, so I think I'm gonna head back to my dorm. We can probably finish all the convention plans and stuff tomorrow or something. Or just plan without me, I don't really care." Before anyone could respond and reasonably convince him to stay or pry into why he wasn't feeling well, he turned and left, long legs carrying him down the hallways at a rapid pace. He wanted to run. He needed the open air.  
Soccer field it was, then.

He ended up running around and practicing with a soccer ball that someone had left there for a couple hours. His body went through the movements on autopilot, brain spinning. He didn't want to think about it. This shouldn't matter so much to him. This shouldn't matter. This shouldn't matter. This shouldn't matter. This shouldn't matter. This shouldn't matter. This shouldn't-

"PBG?" A voice sliced through his panicky thoughts, and Peebs realized that he was no longer kicking the ball back and forth. It sat still a few feet away from him, and instead he'd been staring at a patch of grass for several minutes. He turned quickly, nearly dizzying himself, to face his companion. Much to his chagrin, Jared stood there, a concerned expression on his face, arms crossed. The sun was beginning to set slowly, orange light drifting between them. Jared took a few steps closer, before his eyes widened, "Peebs, are you crying?"

He lifted a hand to his face. Yes, there was a wetness on his cheeks that hadn't been there earlier. He opened his mouth to speak, and found his body collapsing to its knees in the grass, not a sound coming from him spare for a wince. The cool, dampness of the grass was refreshing in a way, and he felt the urge to just lay in it and let the earth swallow him whole.

Jared's eyes widened further, and he sprung forward to hold PBG, settling onto his knees in the grass as well. Without meaning to, tears began spilling from Peebs' eyes, and at the feeling of Jared pulling him close, he wrapped his long arms around his friend, clutching at the similar green jacket and sobbing. One of Jared's hands idly moved to caress the back of PBG's head, fingers mussing with the long, shaggy hair there. He had no clue why his friend was so distraught, but he was going to be there for him.

Eventually, Peebs' sobs died down into soft sniffles, and he buried his face into Jared's shoulder. The warm, ham-like scent was familiar and oddly comforting. If only he didn't feel so alone all the time. Jared gently pulled him away and leaned down to look up at him. Crystalline blue eyes met messy green, and one of Jared's hands lifted to brush away some of the wetness coating PBG's cheeks, the pad of his thumb rough against the damp, raw, soft skin. Worry sparkled in his eyes clearly.

"Peebs, what's going on?" Jared's voice was barely a whisper, and it made the other boy want to start crying again. He hadn't cried this much in a long time. He shook his head, unable-no, unwilling-to find the words. "Please, I can't help you if you don't tell me. Is this about the soulmate thing?"

He nodded settling back to sit on his legs, and the sparkling boy in front of him mirrored, doing the same, hands folded in his lap. Jared didn't respond for a long moment, and when PBG looked up at him, he seemed to be thinking, brows furrowed, eyes fixated on the sunset somewhere behind Peebs. The fading orange light casting on Jared's face, illuminating him where PBG's shadow didn't blanket him, lighting up his gorgeous blue eyes... it made his heart lurch.

"Hey PBG, do you trust me?"

Of course. He would trust Jared to the ends of the earth, to the last level and onward. He nodded once more, voice failing him. His eyes trailed downward, and only caught Jared's movement closer by the feeling of their knees brushing together warmly. He felt a hand on his cheek again, tilting his head up. Jared's eyes met his, clear and decisive, before flicking down to his lips momentarily. It was a silent question, and briefly he remembered the other boy's suggestion from earlier in the day. Did he really think that kissing him would change anything?

...Even if it didn't, there was almost no way Peebs would stop himself from getting to kiss Jared. To be honored by such a beautiful person...

Jared leaned forwards, his head tilting just slightly, and PBG let his eyes flutter closed, a hand raising to cover the one on his cheek, holding it there fondly. Soft, warm lips met his, and time seemed to freeze. His heart pounded, mingling with the summery breeze drifting past his ears and ruffling his hair, and he felt some invisible wall inside him crumble and collapse. The kiss was chaste, and too soon did Jared pull away, his eyes scanning PBG's face for something. His pupils dilated in the light, eyes widening at the sight of a singular tear spilling from PBG's eye. His hand underneath Peebs' shifted, thumb brushing it away, leaving the other boy to wince softly at the sting on his sensitive skin.

"...Forgive me. I've- I've wanted to do that for a long time."

PBG couldn't respond. His gaze trailed over Jared slowly, taking in his beauty, but finally settling on something amazing. A pair of pale blue wings peeking from behind his green Normal Boots jacket, glittering softly in the last few moments of remaining light. His mouth fell open, and he understood at once what it was like to see an angel. Suddenly, he was a believer. 

"Peebs..?" Jared tried to look behind him, his hand falling and hovering in the air, but was stopped by PBG's hands moving to grasp tightly at the fabric of his jacket, pulling him back in close. 

PBG's eyes shut tightly and he kissed Jared determinedly, eliciting a wide-eyed expression and soft squeaking noise in surprise from the other boy, who slowly relaxed and melted into the kiss, hands drifting to clutch PBG's wrists gently and eyes sliding shut. Their lips moved in a lazy tandem, soft and slow. There were no traces of fire or passionate craze from either of them, just warmth and comfort.

...Jared also tasted extremely sweet. It was almost intoxicating, and when they broke apart, both breathing heavily, Peebs immediately wanted to dive back in for more, but stopped himself. The sparkling boy gazed at him fondly, smiling genuinely. His eyes trailed over PBG's own feathered wings, a hand reaching up to delicately brush them, sending shivers down their owner's spine. They were a warm brown, with white tips near the bottom. They matched his own, blue with almost sparkling white speckles, and large and downy in stature. 

The first words out of PBG's mouth in several hours were, "I guess I don't really have to worry about all that stuff anymore. Sorry for crying all over your jacket and.. stuff."

Jared visibly paused in his admiring, a brow raising, before he began to laugh. He laughed so hard he almost cried, and it was the most beautiful sound Peebs had ever heard. "Oh, come here, you adorable idiot." He crooned softly, pulling the taller boy back into a loving kiss. When they separated, he sighed, almost dreamily, "You can cry on me all you want if it means I get to call you mine."

"C-call me yours?" Peeb's eyes widened, and a slightly frightened look flickered in his eyes for only a second. 

"Well, uh, yeah! Uh-unless you don't want to, in which case I totally understand because all of this _just_ happened and-" Jared was cut off by the musical sound of laughter.

"No, no! Please, I'd like that a lot. I just wasn't expecting.." He trailed off, but the curious look he was given by the other prompted him to continue, "I guess I wasn't expecting someone like you to end up with someone like me."

Jared shook his head, not completely getting the idea, "Please, explain."

"Well, you're just.. incredible! You literally sparkle and like.. radiate beauty and I.. I'm a mess."

Again, Jared shook his head, this time much more intensely, "No, no. Peebs, you're a beautiful person, too. You're humorous, good-natured, loving, inexplicably kind and loyal... I'm honored to be bound to you, if you'll have me."

"Please. I'm so tired of being alone."

Jared stood up, dusting off his pants and offering his hand to his new partner, "Then you won't have to be. C'mon, you can come stay in my room, Satch won't mind, especially once he sees these babies-" he gestured vaguely to the fluttering appendages protruding from his shoulders- "and then tomorrow we can tell everyone else. Or show them, whatever."

"Hey, Jared?"

"Hm?"

The boy turned to glance back at PBG while walking, who was gazing fondly at him: the way the moonlight bounced off of his wings and hair, turned his eyes to a pale greyish blue, and illuminated the blush coating his cheeks. He sighed lovingly, "I think I'm seeing heaven."

Jared smiled, looking down at his feet and shaking his head, the blush on his face growing steadily, "Me too, you dork. Me too. Now let's go before we freeze out here. We're gonna have to ask Jirard to fix our jackets now that there are big wing holes in them."

This was true; somehow, without causing too much damage, the base of each wing left large slits in the back of shirts and jackets. All of their clothes would have to be mended to suit them, now. Not an easy task, but worth it to find someone so.. special.

PBG yawned, "Would it be too soon and cheesy of me to say that I love you?"

"Probably, but it's okay because I love you too."


End file.
